You and Me
by albinonemo12
Summary: (E.N.D) Tidak ada perbedaan di antara kita. All member EXO and other cast. BoyxBoy. DLDR.
1. Chapter Prolog

You and Me

Chapter Prolog

Cast : All Member EXO and Other Cast.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Tidak ada perbedaan di antara kita.

.

.

* * *

Note : '{…}' - Percakapan yang menggunakan dalam kurung seperti itu, itu tandanya orang itu menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya namja cantik kecil bingung sambil menatap seseorang namja imut kecil yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya itu.  
{Jika kau ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dari mama dan appa, aku rela pergi dari kehidupanmu! agar kau hidup dengan baik!} Ucap namja imut kecil itu sambil menangis lalu berlari pergi menjauh dari taman itu.  
"Astaga! apa yang ku lakukan!" Batin namja cantik kecil sambil menangis menatap kepergian namja imut kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh ya ini untukmu! sebenarnya ice cream ini ku beli untuk diriku, tapi melihatmu menangis seperti tadi aku ingin memberikannya padamu saja deh! ini ice creamnya!" Kata Sehun kecil sambil memberikan sebuah ice cream yang dia beli pada seseorang itu.  
"OH SEHUN! CEPATLAH NAK! KITA HARUS SEGERA KEMBALI KE KOREA SEKARANG!" Teriak eomma Sehun dari kejauhan yang sedang berdiri di samping mobilnya itu.  
"IYA EOMMA! AKU TAU!" Teriak Sehun kecil balik pada eommanya.  
"Oh ya sebelum aku pergi, ini untukmu juga! semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti! bye bye!" Ucap Sehun kecil sambil memberikan sebuah kalung dengan berbandul huruf 'S' miliknya pada seseorang itu lalu Sehun kecil pun segera pergi sedikit berlari kearah eommanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga! awas!" Teriak nyonya Kim kaget.

.

-Ckiiitt- (Suara Rem Mendadak)

.

"Aish, jinjja! apa dia ingin bunuh diri!" Ucap tuan Kim sedikit kesal lalu turun dari mobil di ikuti nyonya Kim lalu menghampiri seseorang yang hampir saja tertabrak oleh mobilnya itu.  
"Kau tidak apa-apakan, nak?" Tanya nyonya Kim lembut namun hanya di balas anggukan kepala dari seseorang itu.  
"Kau ini di tanya bukannya menjawab malah seperti itu! apa kau tidak pernah di ajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu!" Ujar tuan Kim masih kesal pada seseorang itu namun seseorang itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya takut.  
"Yeobo sudahlah, kasihan dia! oh ya siapa namamu, nak?" Kata nyonya Kim menenangkan emosi sang suami lalu beralih bertanya pada seseorang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

{Aku tidak memiliki rumah, aku tidak memiliki orang tua maupun kerabat dekat! aku bingung harus kemana? aku tidak tau!} Ucap namja imut kecil itu berbohong.  
"Astaga, kasihan sekali dirimu nak! begini kebetulan aku ingin sekali memiliki anak laki-laki seimut dirimu, kau maukan jadi anak angkatku?" Ujar nyonya Kim sambil menatap namja imut kecil itu dengan tersenyum lembut.  
"Yeobo, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya tuan Kim bingung dengan perkataan sang istri.  
"Yeobo, aku berkata seperti itu karena dia tidak memiliki orang tua dan kerabat dekat dan dia juga tidak memiliki rumah untuk dia tinggal! kasihan jika anak seusia dirinya tinggal di jalanan yang sangat kejam ini, lagi pula aku kan ingin sekali memiliki anak laki-laki seimut dirinya!" Jawab nyonya Kim menjelaskan pada sang suami.  
"Baiklah, dia akan jadi anak angkat kita!" Kata tuan Kim mengalah pada sang istri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tau" Ucap namja cantik kecil pelan.  
"Tidak tau kau bilang?! kau itu anak tidak berguna!" Ujar sang mama sedikit berteriak sambil masih menatap namja cantik kecil dengan tatapan menusuk.  
"Ya aku tau, aku itu anak tidak berguna! aku hanya menyusahkan kalian! aku hanya beban bagi kalian! tapi itu semua karena kalian terlalu sayang pada dia! aku... aku yang membuat dia kabur dari rumah ini! aku ingin dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini! tanpa kasih sayang kalian!" Kata namja cantik kecil sambil menangis menatap sang mama.  
"Dasar anak tidak berguna!" Ucap sang mama kesal sambil mendorong kursi roda namja cantik kecil hingga jatuh lalu pergi berjalan keluar dari kamar namja cantik kecil itu menuju kearah sang suami yang masih menonton tv.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan! ini tas milikku!" Ujar namja cantik kecil sedikit berteriak pada dua pria dewasa yang ada di hadapannya itu.  
"Aish, kau menyusahkan sekali!" Kata orang pertama sambil mendorong kursi roda namja cantik kecil itu hingga terjatuh.  
"Aw! kembalikan tasku!" Ucap namja cantik kecil sedikit berteriak sambil berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya.  
"Kasihan sekali dirimu! tapi sayangnya kami tidak peduli! ayo kita pergi!" Ujar orang kedua lalu berjalan pergi dari tempat itu sambil membawa tas milik namja cantik kecil itu.  
"Dasar lemah!" Ejek orang pertama lalu berjalan pergi menyusul temannya yang sudah jalan duluan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sendiri saja, Nak? dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya nyonya Wu saat berdiri tepat di depan seorang namja cantik kecil.  
"Ya, aku tidak memiliki orang tua! aku sedang mencari tepat tinggal yang layak untukku!" Jawab namja cantik kecil sedikit berbohong.  
"Astaga, aku minta maaf! aku tidak tau kalau orang tuamu..." Ujar nyonya Wu sedih setelah mendengar sedikit penjelasan dari namja cantik kecil itu.  
"Tidak apa-apa, bi! kau tidak salah! aku permisi dulu" Ucap namja cantik kecil pamit pada dua orang dewasa pasangan suami-istri yang ada di hadapannya itu.  
"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumah kami, kau mau kan?" Tanya tuan Wu pada namja cantik kecil itu.  
"Sayang, kau..." Kata nyonya Wu sambil menatap kearah sang suami.  
"Iya sayang, bukankah lebih baik kita mengangkat dia sebagai anak kita saja! kau tau? tidak lengkap jika kita hanya mempunyai satu anak dirumah, sayang!" Ujar tuan Wu sambil menatap kearah sang istri dengan senyum tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Prolog E.N.D-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hei hei chingudeul aku bawa prolog FF baru lagi nih... padahal FF yang lain belum selesai, tapi bukankah tidak baik jika tidak di publish secepatnya? nanti yang adanya lupa lagi sama ide alur ceritanya... hehe :D

.

.

Jika kalian berminat sama FF ini tinggalkan komentar di kolom review yaa chingudeul... :)

.

.

Thanks untuk semua yang telah membaca, menfollow, menfauvorit, serta mereview FF ku ini. :)

.

.

Next? Please review :)


	2. Chapter 1

You and Me

Chapter 1

Cast : All Member EXO and Other Cast.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Tidak ada perbedaan di antara kita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Note : '{…}' - Percakapan yang menggunakan dalam kurung seperti itu, itu tandanya orang itu menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

(Malam hari di rumah keluarga Kim)

.

.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, ada apa?" Tanya Suho penasaran sambil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.  
{Iya hyung, aku senang sekali hari ini! karena tadi sehabis lomba dance aku dan Sehun jalan-jalan ke taman bermain! dan kau tau hyung? dia menembakku saat kami menaiki wahana kincir angin!} Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bahagia membayangkan kejadian hari ini.  
"Baguslah, akhirnya adik hyung ini memiliki kekasih yang dia cintai selama ini!" Ujar Suho sambil ikut tersenyum bahagia.  
"Suho-ya, Baekiie! ayo kita makan malam dulu!" Ucap sang eomma sedikit berteriak dari arah ruang makan.  
"Iya eomma!" Kata Suho sedikit berteriak dari arah ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pagi hari di rumah keluarga Zhang)

.

.

"Ge, kita harus bisa masuk ke sekolah itu!" Ujar tao pada Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya itu.  
"Iya tao-ya, gege tau kita harus bisa sekolah disana! lagi pula di sana itu aku bisa menyalurkan hobiku!" Ucap Luhan sedikit yakin.  
"Tapi ge, bagaimana kalau bibi Wu tidak mengizinkan kau sekolah di sana ge?" Tanya Lay yang sedang menyiram bunga-bunga di halaman rumahnya itu.  
"Benar juga katamu, pasti mamaku itu sulit untuk di bujuk!" Kata Luhan setuju pada Lay.  
"Kita harus tetap mencoba membujuk bibi Wu!" Ujar Tao yakin.  
"Baiklah, kita coba saja dulu membujuknya, ge!" Ucap Lay setelah selesai menyiram semua bunga-bunga di halaman rumahnya itu.  
"Oke nanti kita coba" Kata Luhan santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pagi hari di koridor sekolah SHS)

.

.

"Hei Hun, bagaimana hasil lomba kemarin?" Tanya Kai sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun di koridor sekolah.  
"Seperti biasa" Jawab Sehun seadanya.  
"Wah, kalian memang partner dance yang daebak!" Ujar Kai jujur.  
"Oh ya Kai, kau kan sudah menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo sejak JHS! kau selama kencan dengannya apa saja yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.  
"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? jangan-jangan kau..." Kata Kai curiga sambil menunjuk kearah wajah Sehun.  
"Aku hanya bertanya saja!" Ucap Sehun buru-buru lalu pergi berjalan meninggalkan Kai begitu saja.  
"Yak! Hun, kenapa kau jadi jalan duluan! woy, tungguin dong!" Teriak Kai kesal lalu pergi berjalan menyusul Sehun yang sudah jalan duluan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di kelas 3A)

.

.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum terus, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.  
{Aku lagi senang, Soo} Jawab Baekhyun jujur.  
"Senang? senang kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.  
{Kemarin Sehun menyatakan cinta padaku} Jawab Baekhyun jujur lagi.  
"Benarkah? wah, chukkae ya Baek! aku senang sekali mendengarnya!" Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.  
{Terimakasih, Soo} Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum juga kearah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di ruang musik)

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyimpan perasaanmu itu! ini sudah hampir 6 tahun, Yeol!" Ucap Chen sedikit kesal pada kelakuan Chanyeol yang selalu saja tidak berani mengukapkan perasaannya.  
"Sudahlah Chen, urus saja urusanmu!" Kata Chanyeol sambil memainkan gitarnya.  
"Kau yang seharusnya menyelesaikan urusanmu!" Ujar Chen masih kesal karena Chanyeol menangapi ucapannya dengan cuek.  
"Cheniie sudahlah jangan seperti ini, mungkin Yeoliie belum siap! lagi pula serpertinya belum ada waktu yang tepat, untuk mengukapkannya!" Ucap Xiumin menenangkan kekasihnya itu.  
"Kalian ribut sekali? ada apa?" Tanya Suho tiba-tiba yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang musik.  
"Hei Suho-ya! maaf kami tidak akan ribut lagi kok!" Kata Xiumin menyapa Suho.  
"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol to the point.  
"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada kalian!" Jawab Suho sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada Chanyeol.  
"Lomba menyanyi" Ucap Chanyeol saat menerima selembar kertas dari Suho lalu membaca judul dari kertas itu.  
"Iya itu fomulir lomba menyanyi, kalau begitu aku pamit ke kelas ya!" Kata Suho berpamitan lalu berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya.  
"Iya makasih Suho-ya fomulirnya!" Ujar Chen pada Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Siang hari di rumah keluarga Wu)

.

.

"Apa?! kalian ingin pindah sekolah ke sana?!" Tanya nyonya Wu kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan.  
"Iya ma, lagi pula di sana kan fasilitasnya bagus!" Jawab Luhan sedikit menjelaskan pada sang mama.  
"Tidak, kalian tidak boleh kesana!" Ucap nyonya Wu melarang.  
"Ayolah bibi Wu, kita kan hanya bersekolah! tidak untuk yang aneh-aneh!" Kata Tao meyakinkan bibi Wu.  
"Sekali tidak, ya tetap tidak Tao-ya!" Ujar nyonya Wu tetap melarang.  
"Kami janji deh bibi Wu, akan menjaga diri dengan baik!" Ucap Lay ikut meyakinkan bibi Wu.  
"Tidak Lay-ya!" Kata nyonya Wu tetap pada ucapannya.  
"Ada apa ini? kenapa mama berwajah seperti itu?" Tanya Kris bingung yang baru saja tiba di rumah.  
"Ini Kris, adikmu dan teman-temannya ini mau sekolah di Seoul!" Jawab nyonya Wu menjelaskan pada Kris anak pertamanya.  
"Lho bukannya bagus ya ma, di sanakan fasilitas sekolahnya lengkap!" Ujar Kris ternyata ikut meyakinkan sang mama.  
"Aish, kau ini! kenapa kau terlihat membantu adikmu ini!" Ucap nyonya Wu kesal pada Kris  
"Aku tidak membela siapa pun, lagi pula aku juga ingin sekolah di sana!" Kata Kris santai.  
"Baiklah-baiklah, kalian boleh sekolah di sana! asalkan Kris tetap mengawasi serta menjaga kalian!" Ujar nyonya Wu mengalah lalu pergi berjalan menuju kamarnya.  
"Yes! kita sekolah disana!" Ucap Luhan senang.  
"Makasih ya Kris-ge, kau memang yang terbaik!" Kata Tao senang sambil memeluk Kris.  
"Sama-sama baby panda-ku!" Ujar Kris sambil membalas pelukan Tao.  
"Aku tidak sabar, ingin cepat-cepat sekolah di sana!" Ucap Lay senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Siang hari di ruang dance)

.

.

"Hei Baek! selamat ya atas kemenanganmu dengan Sehun di lomba dance kemarin!" Kata Kai memberi selamat pada Baekhyun.  
{Terimakasih, Kai-ya} Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.  
"Sama-sama, oh ya Kyungsoo kemana Baek?" Tanya Kai saat tidak melihat Kyungsoo di ruang dance itu.  
{Kyungsoo, sedang ke toilet!} Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.  
"Hei Baekiie, kupikir kau belum ada di sini" Sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.  
"Sepertinya aku akan jadi lalat! aku kesana dulu ya!" Ucap Kai pamit pada Sehun dan Baekhyun lalu berjalan pergi bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.  
"Oh ya kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun.  
{Sudah bersama Kyungsoo tadi, kau?} Tanya Baekhyun balik.  
"Ya aku sudah juga" Jawab Sehun jujur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di ruang musik)

.

.

"Jadi siapa yang akan mewakili lomba kali ini?" Tanya Xiumin pada Chen dan Chanyeol.  
"Aku tidak berminat!" Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.  
"Kalau begitu kau saja, Cheniie! kau kan tau aku tidak pandai dalam bernyanyi!" Kata Xiumin jujur.  
"Baiklah aku yang akan ikut lomba kali ini! tapi baby Xiu, di fomulir ini mengatakan kalau harus berdua dalam lomba bernyanyinya!" Ujar Chen mengalah pada Xiumin dan Chanyeol.  
"Benarkah? lalu siapa satu orang lagi yang ikut lomba itu" Ucap Xiumin bingung.  
"Kita pikirkan besok saja, sekarang kita latihan seperti biasa saja dulu!" Kata Chanyeol santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di koridor sekolah)

.

.

"Suho-ya!" Sapa Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri Suho yang baru saja keluar dari ruang osis.  
"Hei Soo, ada apa?" Tanya Suho saat Kyungsoo sudah berada di hadapannya.  
"Ini untukmu, tadi kepala sekolah bilang 'itu daftar murid baru yang baru saja mendaftar pindah ke sekolah ini secara online, dan tolong berikan pada Suho agar dia mencatat juga daftar nama siswa-siswa baru itu' begitu kata kepala sekolah!" Jawab Kyungsoo menjelaskan sambil memberikan selembar kertas berisi daftar nama siswa-siswa pindahan itu.  
"Oh begitu, terimakasih ya Soo!" Ujar Suho berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo sambil menerima selembar kertas berisi daftar nama siswa-siswa pindahan itu.  
"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pamit ke ruang dance ya Suho-ya! bye!" Ucap Kyungsoo berpamitan pada Suho lalu berjalan pergi menuju ruang dance.  
"Iya bye!" Kata Suho seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Sore hari di bandara beijing, china)

.

.

"Senangnya kita berangkat juga ke seoul!" Ujar Tao senang sekali.  
"Kau berisik, panda!" Ucap Lay sedikit kesal karena Tao dari tadi tidak berhenti berbicara.  
"Namaku Tao, bukan panda!" Kata Tao kesal karena Lay mengejeknya.  
"Benarkah? tapi kenapa kau mau saja di panggil panda sama Kris-ge?" Tanya Lay masih kesal.  
"Karena itu panggilan sayang dari Kris-ge, ya kan ge?" Tanya Tao meminta kepastian dari Kris.  
"Ya baby panda-ku, itu adalah panggilan sayangku!" Jawab Kris santai.  
"Tuh kan itu hanya panggilan sayang dari Kris-ge!" Ujar Tao pada Lay.  
"Terserah, tapi menurutku kau tetap mirip panda!" Ucap Lay santai.  
"Ish, kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" Kata Tao kesal pada Lay yang masih mengejeknya.  
"Hei hei, sudahlah jangan ribut seperti itu! kita lagi di tempat umum tau!" Ujar Luhan mendamaikan Lay dan Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Sore hari di kamar Suho)

.

.

"Jadi anak barunya ada 4 orang dan mereka semua masuk di kelas 3B!" Ucap Suho pelan sambil membaca selembar kertas yang berisi daftar nama siswa-siswa pindahan itu.  
"Suho-ya, kau melihat Baekiie tidak?" Tanya sang eomma tiba-tiba sambil masuk kedalam kamar Suho lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat tidur Suho.  
"Bukankah dia lagi latihan dance, eomma!" Jawab Suho jujur sambil memasukan selembar kertas itu ke dalam dokumen-dokumen miliknya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya.  
"Tapi kenapa jam segini belum pulang? bukankah latihan dance tidak lama!" Kata sang eomma bingung.  
"Mungkin dia lagi jalan-jalan dengan Sehun!" Ujar Suho jujur.  
"Sehun? anak dari keluarga Oh itu ya?" Tanya sang eomma penasaran.  
"Iya Sehun anak paman dan bibi Oh" Jawab Suho santai.  
"Apa mereka memiliki hubungan special?" Tanya sang eomma kepo.  
"Iya eomma, Baekhyun yang bilang padaku! bahwa sih Sehun menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun saat selesai dari acara lomba dance kemarin!" Jawab Suho menjelaskan pada sang eomma.  
"Benarkah? eomma pikir Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih! soalnya eomma Sehun pernah mengatakan pada eomma, kalau sih Sehun memiliki seseorang yang dia cintai dari dia kecil!" Ucap sang eomma jujur.  
"Wah, benarkah? Suho tidak pernah tau soal itu sebelumnya!" Kata Suho seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Malam hari di rumah sewaan Kris yang berada di Seoul)

.

.

"Wah, rumahnya luas!" Ujar Tao senang sambil melihat kesana-kesini di dalam rumah itu.  
"Kau membayar ini semua berapa, ge? apa ini semua tidak kemahalan ya!" Tanya Luhan pada Kris penasaran.  
"Sudahlah Han, yang penting kita punya tempat tinggal kan!" Jawab Kris santai.  
"Oke kalau begitu kita istirahat saja sekarang! besokkan kita harus sudah mulai bersekolah di sekolah baru!" Ucap Lay menasehati teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Malam hari di sebuah cafe)

.

.

"Apa kau bilang, baby soo?! Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah resmi jadian?" Tanya Kai kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.  
"Iya Kai-ah, Sehun menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun kemarin setelah selesai dari acara lomba dance itu!" Jawab Kyungsoo jujur.  
"Wah, pantesan saja sih Sehun menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku!" Kata Kai pelan.  
"Pertanyaan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung atas ucapan Kai.  
"Tidak baby soo, bukan pertanyaan yang penting kok! oh ya ayo lanjutkan saja makanmu!" Ujar Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Oh begitu" Ucap Kyungsoo seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Malam hari di rumah keluarga Park)

.

.

"Yeoliie, apa kau ada di dalam nak?" Tanya sang eomma mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol.  
"Ada apa, eomma?" Tanya Chanyeol balik setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.  
"Begini di luar ada pelanggan appamu, dia sudah membayar semua uangnya untuk membeli satu unit mobil yang di jual appamu! jadi tolong kamu antarkan dia ke toko mobil milik appamu untuk mengambil mobilnya ya!" Jawab sang eomma menjelaskan pada Chanyeol.  
"Iya eomma aku akan mengantarkannya!" Kata Chanyeol santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di toko mobil milik keluarga Park)

.

.

"Itu mobilnya!" Ujar Chanyeol santai sambil menunjukan mobil yang di beli pada pelanggan itu.  
"Terimakasih" Ucap pelanggan itu santai sambil mencoba-coba mobil barunya.  
"Tugasku sudah selesai jadi aku permisi pulang duluan!" Kata Chanyeol berpamitan pada pelanggan itu lalu pergi berjalan kearah mobilnya yang di parkir tadi.  
"Ya oke!" Ujar pelanggan itu lalu mengendarai mobil barunya itu menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di rumah sewaan Kris)

.

.

"Kau habis dari mana, ge?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba saat setelah Kris masuk kedalam rumah.  
"Hei Lu, ku pikir kau sudah tidur! aku habis mengambil mobil yang baru saja ku beli!" Jawab Kris jujur.  
"Jika kau seperti ini kau bisa menghabiskan uangmu, ge!" Ucap Luhan menasehati Kris.  
"Sudahlah Lu, itu tidak masalah kok! lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat saja, besokkan kita mulai sekolah!" Kata Kris meyakinkan Luhan sambil membantu Luhan mendorong kursi rodanya itu menuju kamar Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks untuk semua yang telah membaca, menfollow, menfauvorit, serta mereview FF ku ini. :)

.

.

Next? Please review :)


	3. Chapter 2

You and Me

Chapter 2

Cast : All Member EXO and Other Cast.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Tidak ada perbedaan di antara kita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Note : '{…}' - Percakapan yang menggunakan dalam kurung seperti itu, itu tandanya orang itu menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Preview Chapter:

"Kau habis dari mana, ge?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba saat setelah Kris masuk kedalam rumah.  
"Hei Lu, ku pikir kau sudah tidur! aku habis mengambil mobil yang baru saja ku beli!" Jawab Kris jujur.  
"Jika kau seperti ini kau bisa menghabiskan uangmu, ge!" Ucap Luhan menasehati Kris.  
"Sudahlah Lu, itu tidak masalah kok! lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat saja, besokkan kita mulai sekolah!" Ujar Kris meyakinkan Luhan sambil membantu Luhan mendorong kursi rodanya itu menuju kamar Luhan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

(Pagi hari di koridor sekolah)

.

.

"Hei kalian!" Panggil Suho pada ke-4 orang yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya lalu suho pun menghampiri ke-4 orang tersebut.  
"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Kris to the point setelah Suho berada di hadapannya.  
"Apa kalian ber-4 murid pindahan itu?" Tanya Suho balik.  
"Ya kami murid pindahan" Jawab Lay jujur.  
"Oh ternyata tebakan ku tak salah, perkenalkan namaku Kim Suho ketua osis di sekolah ini!" Ucap Suho memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Oh begitu, namaku Zhang yixing kau bisa memanggilku Lay!" Ujar Lay memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Aku Huang zitao kau bisa memanggilku Tao saja, dan ini kekasihku Wu Kris kau juga bisa memanggilnya Kris saja!" Kata Tao memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kris sambil menunjuk Kris yang berada di sampingnya.  
"Aku Wu Luhan, panggil saja Luhan!" Ucap Luhan seadanya.  
"Suara permainan musiknya bagus sekali" Gumam Luhan pelan saat mendengar alunan musik dari suatu tempat lalu Luhan pun berusaha mendorong kursi rodanya berjalan menuju tempat suara musik itu berasal tanpa memberitahu kepada teman-temannya terlebih dahulu.  
"Senang rasanya bisa berkenalan dengan kalian duluan!" Ujar Suho sambil tersenyum.  
"Kami juga senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" Kata Lay mewakili teman-temannya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di ruang musik)

.

.

"Dia hebat dalam memainkan pianonya" Ucap Luhan pelan setelah sampai di ruang musik lalu melihat seseorang sedang memainkan sebuah musik dengan pianonya tanpa mengetahui kehadiran Luhan di ruang musik itu.  
"The eyes that are looking at you inside your eyes" Ujar seseorang itu mengakhiri lagunya lalu berhenti memainkan pianonya.  
"Wah kau benar-benar hebat!" Kata Luhan sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.  
"Siapa kau?" Tanya seseorang itu bingung ketika melihat orang yang belum dia ketemui sebelumnya.  
"Maaf aku lancang sekali, masuk keruangan ini tanpa permisi!" Ucap Luhan meminta maaf.  
"Tak apa, ini fasilitas sekolah jadi siapapun murid boleh masuk kesini!" Ujar seseorang itu.  
"Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Wu Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku Luhan!" Kata Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Aku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol saja!" Ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya juga.  
"Kau murid baru ya?" Tanya Chanyeol menebak.  
"Iya aku murid baru" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Kau suka musik?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.  
"Ya aku sangat menyukainya" Jawab Luhan jujur lagi.  
"Apa kau bisa bernyanyi?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.  
"Iya, tapi tidak sebagus penyanyi-penyanyi di luar sana" Jawab Luhan seadanya.  
"Bagaimana kalau kau gabung ke club musik saja, kami sebentar lagi akan menghadiri sebuah lomba menyanyi hanya saja kami kekurangan satu penyanyi lagi!" Ujar Chanyeol mengajak Luhan bergabung dengan club musiknya.  
"Benarkah? jadi aku boleh masuk ke club musik di sekolah ini?" Tanya Luhan meminta kepastian.  
"Ya tentu saja boleh" Jawab Chanyeol santai.  
"Terimakasih" Kata Luhan berterimakasih sambil tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.  
"Sama-sama" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di koridor sekolah)

.

.

"Astaga, dimana Luhan?" Tanya Kris panik sambil melihat kanan kiri sekitar koridor.  
"Lu-ge, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini sih" Ujar Lay ikut panik sambil melihat kanan kiri sekitar koridor.  
"Lu-ge kau kemana, semoga aja tidak ada yang menjahatimu" Kata Tao ikutan panik juga.  
"Tenanglah kita pasti bisa menemukan Luhan" Ucap Suho menenangkan ketiga teman barunya itu.  
"Kau bilang tenang! asal kau tau ya, jika menyangkut soal adikku ini aku tidak bisa tenang!" Ujar Kris kesal pada Suho.  
"Maaf" Kata Suho meminta maaf pada Kris.  
"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.  
"Kau siapa?" Tanya Tao balik.  
"Aku Xiumin, kalian siapa? aku belum pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya!" Jawab Xiumin jujur.  
"Aku Lay, ini Tao dan yang itu Kris! kami murid pindahan!" Ucap Lay memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman-temannya.  
"Oh begitu rupanya, oh ya Suho-ya kau tidak kekelas?" Tanya Xiumin sambil menatap kearah Suho.  
"Aku sedang membantu mereka mencari teman mereka yang hilang tiba-tiba tadi" Jawab Suho jujur.  
"Hilang tiba-tiba? kok bisa?" Tanya Xiumin bingung.  
"Hei Xiu, Suho-ya!" Sapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil membantu mendorong kursi roda Luhan.  
"Siapa dia Yeol?" Tanya Xiumin saat melihat seseorang yang berada di atas kursi roda tersebut.  
"Dia Luhan, Xiu!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil melihat kearah Xiumin.  
"Lu, kau tak apa kan?" Tanya Kris sambil menghampiri Luhan.  
"Aku tak apa-apa, ge! aku hanya keruang musik tadi!" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Kau membuatku panik! jangan seperti ini lagi!" Ujar Kris menasehati Luhan.  
"Iya maaf, ge!" Kata Luhan meminta maaf pada Kris.  
"Kau bukannya kemarin yang membeli mobil itu ya" Kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah Kris.  
"Iya kemarin aku yang membeli mobil, kau anak pemilik toko mobil itu kan?" Tanya Kris menebak.  
"Iya kau benar, aku Chanyeol! kau?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.  
"Aku Kris! rupanya kita satu sekolah!" Ucap Kris santai.  
"Kenalkan aku Tao dan ini Lay!" Ujar Tao memperkenalkan dirinya dan Lay pada Chanyeol.  
"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian!" Kata Chanyeol seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di kelas 3A)

.

.

"Lho kok baby Xiu-ku belum dateng juga ya" Gumam Chen sambil melihat kearah pintu masuk kelasnya.  
"Chen!" Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.  
"Ah iya, ada apa?" Tanya Chen sedikit kaget sambil menatap kearah seseorang itu.  
"Kau kenapa? ku perhatikan kau selalu melihat ke arah pintu kelas" Tanya seseorang itu balik.  
"Tidak apa-apa, Soo! aku hanya sedang menunggu kedatangan baby Xiu-ku!" Jawab Chen jujur.  
"Oh Xiumin, emangnya tadi pagi kalian tidak berangkat bersama?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.  
"Tidak, Soo! soalnya aku ada urusan dengan Kim saem makanya datang duluan tadi! Oh ya, Baekhyun mana?" Tanya Chen balik.  
"Itu dia sedang mengerjakan tugas!" Jawab Kyungsoo jujur sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedang mengerjakan tugas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di koridor sekolah)

.

.

"Untung saja tadi Luhan di temukan olehmu, Yeol!" Ujar Suho sambil berjalan menyelusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya.  
"Tidak, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saja tadi!" Kata Chanyeol santai yang berjalan beriringan di belakang Suho menuju kelasnya.  
"Eh Yeol, tapi apa yang di lakukan Luhan di ruang musik?" Tanya Xiumin penasaran sambil berjalan beiringan di samping Chanyeol menuju kelasnya.  
"Dia hanya ingin melihat ruang musik saja, dan dia juga berniat bergabung dengan club musik!" Jawab Chanyeol sedikit berbohong.  
"Benarkah? wah, pasti akan asik jika bertambah satu anggota lagi!" Ucap Xiumin senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di kelas 3B)

.

.

"Kenapa dia cacat ya?" Bisik-bisik para murid setelah ke-4 anak baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.  
"Kok bisa keterima di sekolah ini ya?" Bisik-bisik para murid lagi.  
"Eh Hun, lihat deh anak baru itu!" Bisik Kai sambil menoel-noel lengan Sehun yang sedang mengerjakan tugas.  
"Diamlah Kai! aku sedang mengerjakan tugas!" Kata Sehun pelan yang tetap fokus terhadap tugas yang sedang di kerjakannya itu.  
"Ish, kau ini tidak asik!" Gumam Kai pelan.  
"Baiklah kalian ber-4 bisa duduk disana!" Ucap Jung saem sambil menunjuk 4 bangku kosong di samping bangku Kai dan Sehun.  
"Terimakasih, Saem!" Ujar Kris mewakili teman-temannya lalu membantu mendorong kursi roda Luhan berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang tadi di tunjuk Jung saem di ikuti Lay dan Tao yang berjalan di belakang Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Siang hari di kantin sekolah)

.

.

{Soo, aku ingin menambah minuman lemonnya} Ucap Baekhyun setelah selesai menghabis kan segelas minuman lemonnya.  
"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini ya! aku akan membelikannya dulu!" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil beranjak dari tempatnya lalu pergi ke arah salah satu stand.

.

.

"Huh, rame sekali!" Gerutu Lay sambil membantu mendorong kursi roda Luhan.  
"Lay-ah, kita ke sana dulu ya!" Kata Luhan pada Lay yang berada di belakangnya.  
"Iya Lu-ge" Ujar Lay seadanya sambil membantu mendorong kursi roda Luhan ke arah stand yang berada di sebelah kanan.

.

.

"Lama sekali sih Lay dan Lu-ge!" Gumam Tao kesal menunggu.  
"Sabar baby panda-ku! bukankah kau yang minta aku tetap di sini! jika aku yang membelikan makanannya tadi mungkin kau tidak harus menunggu begini kan!" Ucap Kris santai.  
"Tetap saja aku kesal kalau menunggu, Kris-ge!" Kata Tao jujur.

.

.

"Hei, bukankah kalian anak baru yang tadi, Lay dan Luhan kan" Sapa Xiumin pada Luhan dan Lay.  
"Iya kau benar, Xiu" Ujar Lay sambil tersenyum.  
"Hei kita belum kenalan kan, kenalkan aku Wu Luhan" Ucap Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Aku Kim Xiumin, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu!" Kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum.  
"ini pesanan kalian" Ucap bibi yang berjualan.  
"Oh ya sini Lay-ah aku bantuin" Ujar Xiumin sambil mengambil ahli makanan pesanan Lay dan Luhan.  
"Maaf kami merepotkanmu" Kata Lay meminta maaf.  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang membantu kalian! kalian duduk dimana?" Tanya Xiumin sambil tersenyum.  
"Baiklah kami duduk di sana!" Jawab Lay ikut tersenyum lalu membantu mendorong kursi roda Luhan berjalan ke arah meja kantin yang di tempati Tao dan Kris di ikuti Xiumin yang berjalan di belakang Lay sambil membawa makanan pesanan tersebut.

.

.

"Ini pesananmu, Baek" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil memberikan minuman lemon pesanan Baekhyun.  
{Terimakasih, Soo} Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.  
"Sama-sama, Baek! Oh ya Baek, bagaimana kemarin apakah kau kencan dengan Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.  
{Iyaa, Soo} Jawab Baekhyun dengan merona merah di pipinya.

.

.

"Maaf lama, tadi rame sekali antreannya" Kata Luhan meminta maaf.  
"Tidak apa-apa kok, Lu" Ujar Kris santai.  
"Ini pesanan kalian" Ucap Xiumin sambil menaruh makanannya di atas meja.  
"Kenapa kau yang membawa makanan ini?" Tanya Tao bingung.  
"Aku hanya membantu membawakannya saja!" Jawab Xiumin jujur.  
"Terimakasih ya, Xiu" Kata Lay berterimakasih.  
"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pamit ke teman-teman ku dulu ya! bye!" Ujar Xiumin pamit lalu berjalan pergi ke arah meja kantin lainnya yang di tempati Chen dan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Baby Xiu-ku, kau tau tidak? club musik kita akan bertambah satu anggota lagi lho!" Ucap Chen setelah Xiumin duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Oh itu mah aku sudah tau, Cheniie!" Kata Xiumin santai.  
"Tau dari mana?" Tanya Chen penasaran.  
"Tentu saja dari Chanyeol!" Jawab Xiumin jujur.  
"Yak! kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau baby Xiu-ku sudah tau darimu duluan!" Ujar Chen kesal pada Chanyeol yang sedang santainya memakan makanannya.  
"Sepertinya itu tidak penting untuk ku katakan!" Ucap Chanyeol santai sambil masih memakan makanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di ruang dance)

.

.

"Eh Hun, aku tau kau sudah jadian dengan sih Baekhyun kan" Ucap Kai tiba-tiba.  
"Huk, huk, huk.." Batuk Sehun karena keselek makanannya sendiri.  
"Aish, kau ini hati-hati dong! ini minum dulu!" Kata Kai khawatir sambil memberikan botol minuman milik Sehun.  
"Leganya" Ujar Sehun sambil mengelus dadanya setelah meminum minumannya.  
"Hei Hun, kau belum menjawabku!" Ucap Kai sedikit kesal.  
"Menjawab apaan?" Tanya Sehun santai sambil melanjutkan makannya.  
"Aish, kau ini menyebalkan sekali! masa belum lama ku katakan kau sudah lupa sih!" Kata Kai kesal.  
"Aku tau, aku menyebalkan! lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja makanmu dari pada kesal seperti itu!" Ujar Sehun masih santai sambil memakan makanannya dengan santai.  
"Terserah kau sajalah!" Ucap Kai seadanya sambil melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di ruang osis)

.

.

"Suho-ya, apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Lee saem sambil masuk kedalam ruang osis lalu menghampiri Suho yang sedang berkutat dengan bukunya.  
"Saya tidak sedang sibuk Lee saem, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Suho balik.  
"Begini Suho-ya, kepala sekolah dan guru-guru disini setuju untuk mengadakan acara ulang tahun sekolah! tapi dengan syarat yang mendekor sekolah adalah semua murid-murid! jadi kau tolong organisir semua murid agar bisa berkerjasama dalam mendekor sekolah!" Jawab Lee saem menjelaskan semuanya pada Suho.  
"Baiklah Lee saem, saya akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk semuanya!" Ujar Suho yakin sambil tersenyum sopan kearah Lee saem.  
"Baiklah, saya percayakan semuanya padamu!" Ucap Lee saem ikut tersenyum kearah Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di koridor sekolah)

.

.

"Hei Lay-ah!" Panggil Suho saat dia melihat Lay berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah lalu Suho menghampiri Lay.  
"Kau kenapa sendirian, kemana teman-temanmu?" Tanya Suho saat dia sudah berada di samping Lay.  
"Luhan sedang mengikuti club musik, sedangkan..." Jawab Lay terpotong karena panggilan seseorang.  
"Lay-ah!" Panggil seseorang itu lalu menghampiri Lay.  
"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?" Tanya Kris setelah sampai di hadapan Lay.  
"Kau lama sekali Kris-ge! padahal Lu-ge cuma mengikuti club musik saja tapi kau terlalu berlebihan!" Jawab Lay kesal pada Kris.  
"Tapikan Kris-ge hanya khawatir Lu-ge kenapa-kenapa, jika tidak dalam pengawasan kita!" Kata Tao membela Kris.  
"Tapi tetap saja Tao-ya! Lu-ge itu bukan bayi lagi, yang harus di jaga 24 jam! dia sudah besar dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri!" Ucap Lay masih kesal.  
"Sudahlah, teman-teman! jangan ribut seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kalian main keruang osis saja yuk!" Ajak Suho mencoba mendamaikan ke-3 temannya itu.  
"Memangnya boleh?" Tanya Tao kepo.  
"Tentu saja boleh!" Jawab Suho jujur.  
"Yaudah kita bahas di sana saja! di sini terlalu umum!" Ujar Lay santai lalu berjalan pergi kearah ruang osis di ikuti Suho, Kris, dan Tao yang berjalan di belakang Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di ruang osis)

.

.

"Wah, tempatnya nyaman!" Ucap Tao senang.  
"Kenapa ruang osis sepi sekali, Suho-ya?" Tanya Kris penasaran.  
"Haha mereka pada tidak sanggup bertanggung jawab untuk menjadi bagian dari osis! mereka hanya ingin kepuasan diri mereka dalam menyalurkan bakat-bakat mereka di club-club yang ada di sekolah ini!" Jawab Suho santai.  
"Jadi kau sendirian disini?" Tanya Lay tidak percaya.  
"Iya aku sendirian, untung saja para guru mempercayakan semuanya padaku!" Jawab Suho jujur.  
"Waw kau hebat, Suho-ya!" Puji Tao sambil tersenyum ke arah Suho.  
"Terimakasih, Tao-ya!" Ujar Suho ikut tersenyum ke arah Tao.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dengan bagian osis ini, apakah kita akan di terima?" Tanya Kris santai.  
"Tentu saja boleh, justru aku sangat senang jika kalian ingin bergabung di osis!" Jawab Suho senang.  
"Baiklah, mulai dari sekarang kita ber-4 adalah tim osis! semoga kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik!" Kata Lay yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di ruang musik)

.

.

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah ke datangan satu anggota baru! jadi kita akan membicarakan siapa yang akan ikut lomba nanti!" Ucap Chanyeol santai.  
"Eh Yeol, bagaimana kalau aku dan Luhan saja yang mengikuti lomba itu!" Kata Chen tiba-tiba.  
"Bisakah kau diam dulu! aku belum selesai berbicara!" Ujar Chanyeol kesal.  
"Baiklah, aku akan diam!" Ucap Chen mengalah.  
"Aku sudah memikirkan ini semua dari awal, kalau yang akan mengikuti lomba itu adalah Chen dan Luhan! jadi kalian berdua harus mulai memikirkan lagu apa yang akan kalian bawakan dan kapan kalian memulai latihannya! jangan sampai kita kalah di lomba ini! dan ingat acara lomba itu adalah besok lusa!" Kata Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya.  
"Cheniie, bagaimana kalau lagu missing you aja" Saran Xiumin pada Chen dan Luhan.  
"Wah boleh juga idemu baby Xiu-ku!" Ujar Chen setuju.  
"Jadi kapan kita akan memulai latihannya?" Tanya Luhan santai.  
"Hari ini saja kita mulai! eh Yeol, iringin nyanyian kita ya!" Jawab Chen santai.  
"Oke tenang saja!" Ucap Chanyeol seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk yang nanya ini FF HunHan atau bukan itu masih belum di ketahui. haha :D

.

.

dan yang nanya soal namja yang bersama sehun waktu kecil itu juga masih di rahasiakan. :p

.

.

Thanks untuk semua yang telah membaca, menfollow, menfauvorit, serta mereview FF ku ini. :)

.

.

Next? Please review. :)


	4. Chapter 3

You and Me

Chapter 3

Cast : All Member EXO and Other Cast.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Tidak ada perbedaan di antara kita.

.

.

Note : '{…}' - Percakapan yang menggunakan dalam kurung seperti itu, itu tandanya orang itu menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Preview Chapter:

"Cheniie, bagaimana kalau lagu missing you aja" Saran Xiumin pada Chen dan Luhan.  
"Wah boleh juga idemu baby Xiu-ku!" Ujar Chen setuju.  
"Jadi kapan kita akan memulai latihannya?" Tanya Luhan santai.  
"Hari ini saja kita mulai! eh Yeol, iringin nyanyian kita ya!" Jawab Chen santai.  
"Oke tenang saja!" Ucap Chanyeol seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

(Pagi hari di kelas 3B)

.

.

"Boleh minta perhatiannya teman-teman, ada yang harus di sampaikan kepada kalian!" Ujar Lay meminta perhatian teman satu kelasnya.  
"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya salah satu siswi yang duduk di depan pojok kiri.  
"Yang akan menyampaikannya Kris-ge, ayo ge jelaskan!" Ucap Tao menyuruh Kris menjelaskan.  
"Begini teman-teman, aku di sini mewakilkan ketua osis kita untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan untuk kalian semua! sebentar lagi akan di adakan acara ulang tahun sekolah, jadi kita semua murid harus berpartisipasi dalam mendekor acara ulang tahun tersebut dan kalian juga bisa mengisi sebuah penampilan dalam acara ulang tahun sekolah nanti, tapi kalian harus di data dulu oleh pihak osis jika kalian ingin mengisi sebuah penampilan di acara ulang tahun sekolah nanti!" Kata Kris menjelaskan semuanya.  
"Jadi kapan kita mulai mendekornya?" Tanya salah satu siswa yang duduk di tengah sebelah kanan.  
"Soal itu akan di beritahukan lagi nanti setelah kami pihak osis rapat!" Jawab Lay santai.  
"Ternyata mereka memilih menjadi bagian dari osis" Gumam Luhan pelan sambil sedikit tersenyum melihat ke tiga temannya berdiri di depan kelas yang sedang menyampaikan pemberitahuan kepada teman satu kelasnya.  
"Eh Kai, mereka siapa? aku baru melihat mereka hari ini" Tanya Sehun pelan pada Kai yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Pabbo, mereka itu anak baru dari kemarin! makanya saat aku berbicara kau perhatikan dong!" Jawab Kai kesal sambil memukul pelan kepala Sehun.  
"Aish, ini sakit tau!" Ucap Sehun kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di kelas 3A)

.

.

"Mohon perhatiannya teman-teman! ada yang harus ku sampaikan kepada kalian semua!" Ujar Suho meminta perhatian teman satu kelasnya.  
"Ada apa memangnya, Ketos [Read: Ketua Osis]?" Tanya salah satu siswa yang duduk di bagian tengah paling depan.  
"Lusa adalah hari ulang tahun sekolah, dan semua siswa siswi harus ikut berpartisipasi dalam mendekor sekolah serta kalian juga bisa mengisi acara tersebut tapi yang pastinya harus di data dulu! sepertinya itu saja yang ku sampaikan, apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" Ucap Suho memberitahukan soal acara ulang tahun sekolah pada teman satu kelasnya.  
"Kapan kita memulai mendekornya?" Tanya salah satu siswa yang duduk di paling belakang.  
"Dan apakah yang mengisi acara di batasi jumlahnya?" Tanya salah satu siswi juga yang duduk di pojok kanan depan.  
"Sepertinya tak ada yang mau bertanya lagi, baiklah akan ku jawab! kita akan memulai mendekornya besok! dan soal yang mengisi acara tentu saja di batasi!" Jawab Suho satu persatu atas pertanyaan teman-temannya.  
"Tunggu dulu, Suho-ya! kau bilang kita mendekornya besok, bukankah besok ada lomba menyanyi bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanya Xiumin bingung.  
"Tenang saja, Xiu! soal mereka berdua yang ikut lomba tak apa-apa tak ikut mendekor kok!" Jawab Suho dengan santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Siang hari di kantin sekolah)

.

.

"Hei Baek, apakah kau akan mengisi acara ulang tahun sekolah nanti dengan menampilkan dance bersama Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepo.  
{Ntahlah Soo, jika Sehun mau tampil aku akan tampil juga!} Jawab Baekhyun santai.

.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian jadi osis" Kata Luhan jujur.  
"Kami hanya kasihan dengan Suho dia sendirian mengurus osis, ge" Ujar Tao santai.  
"Lagi pula mengurus osis juga menyenangkan kok, ge" Ucap Lay sedikit tersenyum senang.  
"Kau senang mengurus osis atau senang bisa bertemu terus dengan Suho, Lay-ah?" Tanya Kris sedikit menyindir Lay.  
"Ten..tu aja senang mengurus osis, Kris-ge!" Jawab Lay sedikit gugup.  
"Haha Lay-ah kau lucu sekali!" Kata Luhan sambil sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah Lay yang gugup.

.

"Chenie, apa kau gugup?" Tanya Xiumin pada Chen yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Tidak, memangnya aku gugup kenapa?" Tanya Chen balik pada Xiumin.  
"Ku pikir kau gugup karena besok kau akan lomba!" Jawab Xiumin jujur.  
"Haha mana mungkin aku gugup, baby Xiu-ku!" Ujar Chen sambil sedikit tertawa.  
"Kau tau Xiu, kekasih mu tak gugup cuma takut kalah dalam perlombaan besok!" Ucap Chanyeol santai.  
"Benarkah, Yeolie?! jadi kau takut Chenie?" Tanya Xiumin dengan polosnya.  
"Yak! apa-apaan kau Yeol! jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak pada baby Xiu-ku! dan baby Xiu-ku, aku tidak takut kok dan kau harus percaya padaku!" Kata Chen sedikit kesal pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di ruang dance)

.

.

"Oh ya Kai, kau kan tau soal anak baru itu kan?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai yang asik makan bekalnya.  
"Iya sedikit tau, memangnya ada apa Hun?" Tanya Kai balik sambil masih memakan makanannya.  
"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja!" Jawab Sehun santai.  
"Eh iya Hun, kau tau tidak anak barunya ada yang menggunakan kursi roda lho!" Ujar Kai mulai gosipnya.  
"Huh? menggunakan kursi roda?! siapa? aku tak melihat ke tiga anak baru itu menggunakan kursi roda!" Ucap Sehun ikut ngegosip.  
"Bukan mereka tapi anak baru yang satu lagi, kalau tidak salah namanya Luhan!" Kata Kai sedikit menjelaskan pada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di ruang osis)

.

.

"Aku sudah memberitahu kelas 1A sampai kelas 3A soal acara ulang tahun sekolah! oh ya apa mereka juga sudah memberitahu kelas 1B sampai kelas 3B ya? hmm semoga saja sudah!" Gumam Suho sambil menulis sesuatu di salah satu kertas berkasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Sore hari di rumah sewaan milik Kris)

.

.

"Aku sedih tak bisa membantu mendekor besok" Ujar Luhan sedih.  
"Aigoo, Lu-ge jangan sedih begitu dong! walaupun Lu-ge tak membantu mendekor tapi kan Lu-ge sedang lomba agar sekolah kita menjadi pemenangnya!" Ucap Lay menyemangati Luhan.  
"Iya Lu-ge itu benar, jadi gege tak boleh bersedih lagi oke! semangat!" Kata Tao ikut menyemangati Luhan.  
"Oke oke baiklah" Ujar Luhan tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan dari dua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pagi hari di ruang musik)

.

.

"Sepi ya tak ada Chenie dan Luhan" Ucap Xiumin sedih.  
"Mukamu jelek Xiu, jika sedih begitu" Ujar Chanyeol sambil memainkan gitarnya.  
"Huh, kau tak punya perasaan sih Yeol! jadi tak pernah sedih!" Kata Xiumin sedikit kesal pada Chanyeol.  
"Haha maaf maaf, ya sebenarnya aku juga merasa disini sepi! biasanya kan sih kekasihmu itu cerewet sekali!" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit curhat sambil berhenti memainkan gitarmya lalu menaruh gitarnya di sebelah piano.  
"Akhirnya kau mengakui itu, Yeol! lalu kapan kau akan mengakui perasaanmu padanya?" Sindir Xiumin dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.  
"Ntahlah, belom ada waktu yang tepat!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil memandang halaman belakang sekolah lewat jendela.  
"Ya ku harap, kau secepatnya menyampaikan perasaanmu itu Yeol! sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Kata Xiumin menasehati sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Siang hari di acara perlombaan menyanyi)

.

.

Perlombaan menyanyinya pun di mulai dengan baik sejak tadi pagi, sampai giliran Chen dan Luhan maju untuk menunjukan bakat menyanyi mereka di atas panggung perlombaan tersebut. Semua penonton serta para juri yang menyaksikan penampilan dari Chen dan Luhan pun terlihat terpukau dengan kemampuan menyanyi Chen dan Luhan.

.

.

"Everyday every night i am missing you.. oh.. Nae gyeote eobseodo, Dashi beorsu eobseodo" Ujar Luhan menyanyikan lirik lagu bagiannya.  
"Eonjena nae mameun Because i'm loving you.. oh.." Ucap Chen menyanyikan juga lirik lagu bagiannya.  
"Hanbeonman nae mameul deurojwo" Ujar Luhan lagi Menyanyikan lirik lagu bagiannya.  
"Everyday everynight i am missing you nae gyeote eobseodo, dashi beorsu eobseodo" Ucap Chen lagi menyanyikan juga lirik lagu bagiannya.  
"Eonjena nae mameun tto gateun neo ingeol" Ujar Luhan mengakhiri nyanyian lirik lagu bagiannya.  
"Naegen ne manheun tto gateun neo ingeol" Ucap Chen mengakhiri juga nyanyian lirik lagu bagiannya.

.

.

Setelah Chen dan Luhan mengakhiri penampilan menyanyi mereka, dan terlihat semua penonton serta para juri yang menyaksikan penampilan Chen dan Luhan tadi pun bertepuk tangan karena senang menyaksikan penampilan kemampuan menyanyi dari Chen dan Luhan.

.

.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka banyak sekali yang terlihat senang dengan penampilan kita" Kata Luhan pada Chen setelah mereka berada di belakang panggung perlombaan.  
"Aku juga tak menyangka, ku pikir itu semua karena kemampuan menyanyi kita sehingga membuat semua penonton serta para juri senang mendengarnya" Ujar Chen jujur.  
"Semoga saja begitu, Chen!" Ucap Luhan santai.  
"Iya semoga saja, Lu!" Kata Chen ikut santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Sore hari di rumah sewaan milik Kris)

.

.

"Lu-ge, bagaimana dengan lombamu?" Tanya Lay pada Luhan sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan yang sedang menonton tv.  
"Ya semuanya berjalan dengan lancar" Jawab Luhan santai sambil masih menonton tv.  
"Bukan itu ge, maksud kita itu kau menang atau tidak?" Tanya Tao penasaran.  
"Menurut kalian aku menang atau tidak?" Tanya balik Luhan dengan santainya.  
"Astaga, Lu-ge ini menyebalkan sekali! padahalkan hanya tinggal jawab saja kenapa harus tanya balik begitu sih!" Ujar Lay kesal.  
"Haha maaf-maaf, baiklah aku akan menjawabnya! ya aku dan Chen mendapatkan juara pertama di lomba itu!" Ucap Luhan sambil sedikit tertawa.  
"Wah, kau hebat ge! aku senang mendengarnya!" Kata Tao ikut senang mendengar gegenya menang dalam perlombaan menyanyi.  
"Ada apa ini? sepertinya kalian bertiga terlihat senang sekali!" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba sambil duduk di sebelah Tao.  
"Iya Kris-ge kita senang karena Lu-ge mendapatkan juara pertama dalam perlombaan menyanyi itu!" Jawab Lay masih dalam suasana senang.  
"Oh ternyata begitu, selamat ya Lu atas kemenanganmu!" Ujar Kris pada Luhan sambil tersenyum tampan.  
"Iya Kris-ge, terimakasih!" Ucap Luhan ikut tersenyum manis.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kemenangan Lu-ge?" Tanya Tao meminta pendapat teman-temannya.  
"Wah itu ide bagus! ayo kita rayakan Kris-ge, Lu-ge!" Kata Lay setuju dengan perkataan Tao.  
"Tapi bisakah kita mengajak Chen juga? soalnyakan aku menang bersamanya dalam lomba itu!" Ujar Luhan pada teman-temannya.  
"Tentu saja kau boleh mengajaknya, Lu! kalau begitu sekarang kita siap-siap untuk makan di luar malam ini dan tenang saja aku yang akan membayar semuanya!" Ucap Kris santai.  
"Yes! baiklah kita akan siap-siap!" Kata Tao, Lay, dan Luhan secara serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di rumah keluarga Kim)

.

.

"Hei Baek, kau tak latihan?" Tanya Suho sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.  
{Latihan? apa maksudmu, hyung?} Ucap Baekhyun bingung.  
"Lho bukannya kau dan Sehun akan tampil besok di acara ulang tahun sekolah? soalnya tadi Sehun mendaftarkan kalian!" Ujar Suho menjelaskan.  
{Astaga hyung, aku sungguh tak tau! kalau begitu aku ke rumah Sehun dulu ya hyung! bye Suho-hyung!} Kata Baekhyun buru-buru lalu berjalan pergi keluar rumah menuju rumah Sehun.  
"Aish, ada-ada saja!" Gumam Suho melihat tingkah adiknya yang terburu-buru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di jalanan menuju pulang ke rumah)

.

.

"Baby Soo wajahmu kenapa cemberut begitu? ada masalah?" Tanya Kai khawatir pada Kyungsoo.  
"Aku iri dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun! mereka selalu menampilkan duet dance yang bagus, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa ya!" Jawab Kyungsoo jujur dengan wajah cemberutnya.  
"Haha ayolah baby Soo masalah seperti itu jangan terlalu di pikirin!" Ucap Kai dengan sedikit tertawa.  
"Huh, kau kan hebat dalam dance wajar kau bisa berkata seperti itu! sedangkan aku, danceku jelek!" Ujar Kyungsoo jujur lagi dengan masih wajah cemberutnya.  
"Maaf deh baby Soo, sudah jangan cemberut lagi! bagaimana kalau ku traktir ice cream, mau kan?" Kata Kai mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo.  
"Wah, tentu saja aku mau!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks untuk semua yang telah membaca, menfollow, menfauvorit, serta mereview FF ku ini. :)

.

.

Next? Please review :)


	5. Chapter 4

You and Me

Chapter 4

Cast : All Member EXO and Other Cast.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Tidak ada perbedaan di antara kita.

.

.

* * *

Note : '{…}' - Percakapan yang menggunakan dalam kurung seperti itu, itu tandanya orang itu menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

.

.

Preview Chapter:

"Haha ayolah baby Soo masalah seperti itu jangan terlalu di pikirin!" Ucap Kai dengan sedikit tertawa.  
"Huh, kau kan hebat dalam dance wajar kau bisa berkata seperti itu! sedangkan aku, danceku jelek!" Ujar Kyungsoo jujur lagi dengan masih wajah cemberutnya.  
"Maaf deh baby Soo, sudah jangan cemberut lagi! bagaimana kalau ku traktir ice cream, mau kan?" Kata Kai mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo.  
"Wah, tentu saja aku mau!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

(Malam hari di sebuah cafe)

.

.

"Wah kami benar-benar berterimakasih pada kalian, karena sudah di undang ke acara makan malam ini" Ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum.  
"Sama-sama Xiu, lagi pula acara makan malam ini untuk merayakan kemenangan Chen dan Luhan di acara lomba menyanyi" Ujar Kris sambil ikut tersenyum.  
"Oh ya aku sudah mendaftarkan kalian untuk mengisi acara ulang tahun sekolah besok lho!" Kata Xiumin kepada Chen dan Luhan.  
"Apa?! Kenapa kau tak memberitahu ku dulu, baby Xiu?" Tanya Chen sedikit kaget.  
"Haha untuk apa, Chenie? lagi pula kemampuan menyanyi kau dan Luhanie tak perlu di ragukan lagi, ya kan Yeolie?" Jawab Xiumin santai lalu meminta persetujuan Chanyeol.  
"Iya Xiu benar, kalian berdua itu sudah menunjukan bakat menyanyi yang bagus itu sejak awal latihan! bahkan saat lomba saja kalian mendapatkan juara pertama, aku yakin teman-teman di sekolah kita juga ingin lihat penampilan kalian yang sangat hebat itu!" Ucap Chanyeol setuju dengan Xiumin lalu sedikit memuji bakat Chen dan Luhan.  
"Wah, aku jadi tak sabar ingin melihat penampilan Chen dan Lu-ge!" Ujar Tao tak sabar.  
"Iya aku juga tak sabar ingin melihatnya, pasti penampilan Lu-ge dan Chen akan sangat bagus!" Kata Lay ikut tak sabar.  
"Haha tidak bagus-bagus banget kok, kalian jangan melebih-lebihkan!" Ucap Luhan dengan sedikit tertawa.  
"Kau ini selalu saja rendah diri, Lu!" Ujar Kris santai.  
"Lu, besok kita bawakan lagu yang sama saat lomba saja! bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Chen meminta persetujuan Luhan.  
"Oke aku setuju!" Jawab Luhan setuju dengan Chen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di rumah keluarga Oh)

.

.

"Ayo nak Baekie, kita makan malam dulu! bibi sudah membuatkan makanan yang enak lho!" Kata bibi Oh sambil berdiri di dekat pintu ruang latihan.  
{Makasih, bibi Oh!} Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati bibi Oh di ikuti Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya.  
"Huh, eomma! kenapa hanya Baekie yang di tawarkan!" Ujar Sehun sambil pura-pura cemberut.  
"Haha kau ini sayang, tak usah cemberut begitu! kau tak malu sama kekasihmu eoh?" Kata bibi Oh sambil merangkul anaknya lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan di ikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pagi hari di koridor sekolah)

.

.

"Astaga, kenapa juga harus telat bangun sih, jadi harus lari begini kan!" Gumam Sehun sambil berlari menuju ruang dance.

.

~Brukk~ [Suara tabrakan antar orang serta benda yang terjatuh]

.

"Aw!" Ucap seorang namja dengan ringisan sakit.  
"Oh tuhan! maaf aku sungguh terburu-buru tadi!" Ujar Sehun meminta maaf sambil membantu mendirikan kursi roda lalu membantu orang itu duduk di kursi rodanya.  
"Iya tak apa-apa, terimakasih sudah membantuku! permisi!" Kata namja itu berterimakasih lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap kepergiannya.  
"Siapa ya dia? perasaan aku baru melihatnya! tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan dia anak baru yang di bicarakan Kai waktu itu!" Gumam Sehun pelan lalu saat akan melanjutkan berjalan menuju ruang dance, Sehun melihat sesuatu benda di lantai di mana namja tadi terjatuh.  
"Lho kalung ini?!" Ucap Sehun sedikit kaget saat melihat kalung yang ada di tangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di ruang musik)

.

.

"Maaf, apa aku telat?" Tanya Luhan saat baru memasuki ruangan musik.  
"Tidak, Lu! kami baru saja mau latihan!" Jawab Chen sambil tersenyum ke arah Luhan.  
"Oh ya, Lu! Yeolie akan mengiringi nyanyian kau dan Chenie nanti!" Ujar Xiumin memberitahu kepada Luhan.  
"Benarkah? wah, pasti akan jadi lebih bagus jika di iringin oleh Chanyeol!" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.  
"Ya tentu saja" Ucap Chanyeol santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di aula sekolah)

.

.

"Aku yakin acara ulang tahun sekolah ini pasti sangat menyenangkan!" Ujar Tao senang.  
"Iya apa lagi nanti banyak yang menunjukan bakat mereka! pasti sangat seru!" Kata Lay ikut senang.  
"Mereka selalu saja kekanakan!" Gumam Kris pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh Suho yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.  
"Walaupun begitu mereka tetap teman kau kan!" Ucap Suho santai.  
"Ya tentu saja!" Ujar Kris ikut santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di ruang dance)

.

.

"Aku tidak telat kan?" Tanya Sehun saat baru memasuki ruangan dance.  
"Kau tak telat, cuma kelewatan!" Jawab Kai asal.  
"Hehe sorry" Kata Sehun sambil membuat tanda 'peace' dengan kedua jarinya.  
"Hei sudahlah, kau latihan sana sama baekie sebelum acaranya di mulai!" Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit menyuruh Sehun.  
"Hei kau sudah siap untuk tampil nantikan?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun.  
{Iya aku siap!} Jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit senyuman semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di aula sekolah)

.

.

Acara ulang tahun sekolah pun di mulai dengan baik, dari pembukaan oleh mc serta pidato dari kepala sekolah sampai saat kepala sekolah memotong kue yang di siapkan oleh pihak osis. Selanjutnya acara hiburan yang akan di tampilkan oleh para perserta yang sudah terdata oleh pihak osis. Semua siswa siswi serta para guru pun terlihat terhibur dengan melihat penampilan para perserta, sampai saat giliran Sehun dan Baekhyun yang menampilkan kemampuan dance mereka dengan sangat baik. Lalu di pengujung acara ada penampilan dari Chen dan Luhan yang menampilkan kemampuan menyanyi mereka yang membuat semua siswa siswi serta para guru pun terpukau melihat penampilan mereka.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka anak baru yang memiliki kekurangan seperti dia, memiliki kemampuan menyanyi yang sangat bagus!" Puji seorang siswa.  
"Aku benar-benar iri dengannya, suaranya sangat bagus sekali!" Ujar seorang siswi.  
"Wah, dia benar-benar hebat! di balik kekurangannya, dia memiliki kelebihan pada suaranya!" Kata Kai memuji Luhan.

.

.

"Banyak yang memuji Lu-ge, aku senang mendengarnya!" Bisik Lay pada Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Iya aku juga senang mendengarnya, Lu-ge memang hebat!" Ucap Tao ikut berbisik pada Lay.

.

.

"Xiu, namja yang menyanyi bersama Chen itu siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran pada Xiumin yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Dia anak baru di kelas 3B, dia juga merupakan anggota baru di club musik! namanya Luhan, dia hebatkan!" Jawab Xiumin sambil memuji Luhan.  
"Iya dia hebat sekali!" Puji Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum melihat penampilan Luhan dan Chen.

.

.

"Luhan, sangat hebat dalam bernyanyi!" Bisik Suho pada Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Dia sejak kecil memang suka bernyanyi, jadi ya itulah hasil dari latihannya selama ini! sangat bagus sekali!" Ucap Kris ikut berbisik pada Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Siang hari di sebuah ruangan dekat aula sekolah)

.

.

"Wah Lu, kita berhasil membuat mereka terpukau melihat penampilan kita!" Ujar Chen senang.  
"Mereka itu terpukau karena Luhan bukan kau!" Sindir Chanyeol santai.  
"Sok tau kau!" Kata Chen kesal pada Chanyeol.  
"Itu memang kenyataannya!" Ucap Chanyeol masih santai.  
"Hei sudah Chen, Yeol! jangan ribut dong!" Ujar Luhan mencoba mendamaikan Chen dan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Baekie, kita kesana yuk!" Kata Sehun pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah tiga namja.  
{Memangnya ada apa?} Tanya Baekhyun bingung.  
"Sudah ikut saja, kajja!" Ucap Sehun sambil sedikit menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke arah tiga namja yang sedang duduk.

.

.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" Tanya Sehun saat berdiri di hadapan tiga namja tersebut.  
"Wah, kesempatan Chanyeol dekat dengan Baekhyun nih!" Ujar Chen dalam hati.  
"Tentu saja boleh" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun dan Baekhyun.  
{Terimakasih} Kata Baekhyun sambil ikut tersenyum ke arah Luhan.  
"Aish, kenapa juga di saat seperti ini! bikin jantung tak karuan saja!" Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun.  
"Oh ya kau anak baru kan? kenalkan aku Oh Sehun!" Ujar Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ke arah Luhan.  
{Aku Kim Baekhyun!} Kata Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya juga sambil ikut tersenyum ke arah Luhan.  
"Aigoo!" Ucap Luhan kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.  
"Astaga, Lu! kau kenapa, Lu?" Tanya Chen panik.  
"Kepalaku sakit, Chen!" Jawab Luhan masih kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.  
"Chen, kita harus bawa Luhan ke UKS! kajja!" Ujar Chanyeol ikut panik sambil mendorong kursi roda Luhan menuju UKS.  
"Maaf ya kami ke UKS dulu! permisi!" Kata Chen pamit pada Sehun dan Baekhyun lalu berjalan pergi menyusul Chanyeol dan Luhan menuju UKS.  
"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba seperti itu ya?" Gumam Sehun pelan.  
{Luhan! Luhan! Luhan! nama itu, seperti nama...} Batin Baekhyun sambil menatap kepergian ke tiga namja itu dengan tanpa sadar air matanya keluar.  
"Baekie, sebaiknya kita ke...astaga, Baekie! kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sehun sedikit panik melihat Baekhyun menangis.  
{Aku tak apa-apa kok!} Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengapus air matanya.  
"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita ke aula saja! kajja!" Ucap Sehun sambil sedikit menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu berjalan pergi menuju aula sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di UKS)

.

.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja kan sekarang? apa ada yang masih sakit?" Tanya Chen khawatir.  
"Aku sudah tak apa-apa kok, Chen! terimakasih kalian sudah membawa ku ke sini!" Jawab Luhan sambil sedikit tersenyum.  
"Sama-sama, Lu!" Ujar Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.  
"Lu, kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit?" Tanya Chen penasaran.  
"Aku seperti mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama hampir ku lupakan!" Jawab Luhan jujur dengan wajah sedihnya.  
"Apakah itu sangat penting?" Tanya Chanyeol ikut penasaran.  
"Iya itu sangat penting bagiku, tapi aku tak tau apa aku juga sangat penting baginya!" Jawab Luhan sedikit menjelaskan pada Chen dan Chanyeol.  
"Tenang, Lu! kau pasti juga sangat penting baginya!" Kata Chen menyemangati Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di aula sekolah)

.

.

"Hei Xiu! dimana Lu-ge, Chen, dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Lay setelah menghampiri Xiumin yang sedang duduk sendiri.  
"Ntahlah, Lay-ah! aku juga tak tau, padahal para siswa dan siswi yang ikut acara tadi udah pada pulang kan!" Jawab Xiumin bingung.  
"Coba kau hubungi Chen, Xiu!" Ucap Tao menyuruh Xiumin menelpon Chen.  
"Oh iya, tunggu sebentar!" Ujar Xiumin sambil mengambil handphonenya yang berada di kantong celananya lalu menghubungi Chen.

.

.

"Penampilan kalian tadi keren sekali!" Puji Kyungsoo pada Sehun dan Baekhyun.  
{Terimakasih, Soo!} Kata Baekhyun berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo.  
"Sama-sama, Baek!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.  
"Hei Kai-ah, makanya lain kali kau dan Kyungsoo saja yang tampil!" Ujar Sehun santai.  
"Aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi Kyungsoo selalu menolak untuk tampil dalam sebuah acara begitu!" Kata Kai ikut santai.  
"Danceku kan jelek, Kai-ah! makanya aku tak mau!" Ucap Kyungsoo pura-pura cemberut.  
{Dancemu bagus kok, Soo!} Ujar Baekhyun memuji Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Astaga, Luhan ada di UKS sekarang!" Kata Xiumin khawatir setelah mengakhiri telponnya dengan Chen.  
"Benarkah? astaga, Lu-ge! Tao-ya panggil Kris-ge untuk ke UKS, aku dan Xiumin ke UKS duluan! sana cepat!" Ucap Lay panik.  
"Ah iya iya, aku ke Kris-ge dulu!" Ujar Tao ikut panik sambil berjalan pergi ke depan aula di mana Kris dan Suho sedang mengobrol.  
"Kajja, Xiu! kita ke UKS!" Kata Lay buru-buru lalu berjalan pergi menuju UKS di ikuti Xiumin yang berjalan di sampingnya.

.

.

"Kris-ge, kita harus ke UKS sekarang!" Ucap Tao setelah sampai di hadapan Suho dan Kris.  
"Lho mau ngapain kesana? kau sakit baby panda-ku?" Tanya Kris bingung.  
"Bukan aku ge, tapi Lu-ge!" Jawab Tao sedikit menjelaskan.  
"Astaga, ada apa dengan Luhan? kajja kita ke sana!" Ujar Kris panik sambil menarik tangan Tao pelan lalu berjalan pergi menuju UKS di ikuti Tao yang berjalan di sampingnya.  
"Hei aku juga ikut!" Kata Suho ikut panik sambil berjalan menyusul Kris dan Tao menuju UKS.

.

.

"Lho Baek, itu kan Suho hyungmu kan? kenapa dia terlihat terburu-buru sekali?" Tanya Kai bingung saat melihat Suho berjalan terburu-buru.  
{Aku juga tak tau, Kai-ah!} Jawab Baekhyun ikut bingung.  
"Kita ikutin saja, Baek! kajja!" Ucap Kyungsoo penasaran sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan lalu berjalan pergi mengikuti Suho.  
"Kajja, Hun! kita ikutin mereka!" Ujar Kai pada Sehun sambil berjalan pergi mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.  
"Okelah, kajja!" Kata Sehun santai sambil berjalan di sampingnya Kai yang sedang mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks untuk semua yang telah membaca, menfollow, menfauvorit, serta mereview FF ku ini. :)

.

.

Next? Please review :)


	6. Chapter 5

You and Me

Chapter 5

Cast : All Member EXO and Other Cast.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Tidak ada perbedaan di antara kita.

.

.

Note : '{…}' - Percakapan yang menggunakan dalam kurung seperti itu, itu tandanya orang itu menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Preview Chapter:

{Aku juga tak tau, Kai-ah!} Jawab Baekhyun ikut bingung.  
"Kita ikutin saja, Baek! kajja!" Ucap Kyungsoo penasaran sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan lalu berjalan pergi mengikuti Suho.  
"Kajja, Hun! kita ikutin mereka!" Ujar Kai pada Sehun sambil berjalan pergi mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.  
"Okelah, kajja!" Kata Sehun santai sambil berjalan di sampingnya Kai yang sedang mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

(Di UKS)

.

.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Lu?" Tanya Kris setelah sampai di UKS.  
"Aku tak apa-apa kok, Kris-ge! cuma sedikit pusing saja tadi!" Jawab Luhan sedikit menjelaskan.  
"Kau yakin ge? bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit saja?" Ucap Tao khawatir.  
"Tidak usah, Tao-ya! aku sungguh baik-baik saja kok!" Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

.

.

"Lho kalian ber-4 kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Suho bingung setelah sadar akan kehadiran Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Kai, dan Sehun.  
"Kami mengikutimu Suho-ya, soalnya kami penasaran kau terlihat terburu-buru sekali tadi!" Jawab Kyungsoo menjelaskan pada Suho.  
"Oh iya soalnya aku panik mendengar Luhan berada di UKS!" Kata Suho jujur.  
"Oh Luhan anak baru itu!" Ucap Kai santai.  
"Kau dekat dengannya juga, Kai-ah? kalian kan satu kelas?" Tanya Suho kepo.  
"Haha tidak, Suho-ya! aku hanya sekedar kenal saja belum terlalu dekat!" Jawab Kai dengan cengiran khasnya.  
{Dia kenapa, Suho-hyung?} Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.  
"Katanya dia hanya sedikit pusing saja!" Jawab Suho menjelaskan.  
"Oh begitu" Ujar Sehun seadanya.

.

.

"Lah kok jadi ramai begini sih?" Tanya Chen saat baru menyadari ke-4 orang tersebut.  
"Hehe maaf, kami hanya ingin menjenguk Luhan kok!" Jawab Kai dengan sedikit cengirannya.  
"Maaf jadi merepotkan kalian untuk kesini, terimakasih sudah menjengukku!" Kata Luhan dengan senyumannya.  
"Sama-sama! ku harap kita bisa berteman!" Ucap Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.  
"Tentu saja kalian boleh menjadi teman kami!" Ujar Lay senang karena mendapat teman baru lagi.  
{Terimakasih!} Kata Baekhyun sopan.  
"Sama-sama!" Ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum.  
"Oh ya, Lu! sepertinya kau harus makan, biar tak sakit!" Ujar Kris pada Luhan.  
"Oke aku akan makan, tapi bisakah kita mengajak mereka semua juga ge?" Tanya Luhan meminta pendapat.  
"Tentu saja, mereka akan ikut makan bersama siang ini!" Jawab Kris setuju.  
"Wah asik! kita akan makan bareng lagi!" Kata Tao senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di sebuah caffe)

.

.

"Kau harus makan banyak! biar tak sakit, Lu!" Ucap Xiumin perhatian pada Luhan.  
"Terimakasih, Xiu! sudah memperhatikanku!" Ujar Luhan berterimakasih.  
"Huh, baby Xiu-ku kenapa kau hanya perhatian pada Luhan? aku kan juga mau di perhatikan!" Kata Chen pura-pura cemberut.  
"Haha wajahmu jelek, jika seperti itu!" Ejek Chanyeol pada Chen.  
"Aish, diam kau tuan Park!" Ucap Chen kesal.  
"Boleh aku bertanya?" Ujar Kyungsoo pada semuanya.  
"Ya tentu saja, kau ingin bertanya apa?' Kata Suho mewakili semuanya.  
"Kalian kan anak baru ya, memangnya kalian ber-4 pindahan dari mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.  
"Kami pindahan dari China!" Jawab Kris santai.  
"Wah, kalian dari China? pantas saja logat bicara kalian seperti ada china-chinanya gitu!" Ucap Kai jujur.  
"Haha benarkah? ternyata kami belum bisa menghilangkan logat bicara kami ya!" Ujar Tao sedikit tertawa.  
"Jadi mereka dari china? berarti ada kemungkinan dia adalah orang yang ku cari!" Kata Sehun dalam hati.  
{Dari china? apa iya dia adalah orang yang sama dengan orang itu!} Batin Baekhyun sambil menatap ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan sedihnya.  
"Lain kali kami akan mencoba menghilangkan logat bicara kami, agar tak mudah di ketahui haha!" Ucap Lay sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Malam hari di rumah keluarga Oh)

.

.

"Kalung ini, ya aku yakin sekali kalau kalung ini adalah kalung yang ku berikan padanya waktu itu!" Gumam Sehun pelan sambil melihat kalung yang ada di tangannya.  
"Wah, bukankah itu kalungmu yang pernah kau berikan pada anak kecil waktu itu? kenapa kalungnya ada di kamu, nak?" Tanya sang eomma penasaran sambil duduk di sebelah anaknya.  
"Iya ini memang kalungku yang waktu itu ku berikan padanya!" Jawab Sehun sedikit mejelaskan.  
"Lalu kenapa kalung itu ada di kamu sekarang?" Tanya sang eomma kepo.  
"Aku menemukan kalung ini di sekolah saat aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang!" Jawab Sehun jujur.  
"Baguslah kalau kamu sudah bertemu dengannya kembali!" Ujar sang eomma senang.  
"Tapi eomma, aku bingung harus melakukan apa" Kata Sehun bingung.  
"Tanyakan pada hatimu, siapa yang paling kau cinta! eomma yakin hatimu tau siapa yang terbaik untuk dirimu nak!" Ucap sang eomma meyakinkan anaknya.  
"Terimakasih eomma sudah mau mendengarkanku!" Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum.  
"Sama-sama, anak-ku!" Kata sang eomma sambil ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di rumah sewaan milik Kris)

.

.

"Lu-ge, liat deh sih Lay kayaknya senyum-senyum terus!" Bisik Tao pada Luhan sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Lay.  
"Mungkin dia baru jadian sama Suho!" Ucap Luhan asal.  
"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu ge?" Tanya Tao bingung.  
"Ya aku sih cuma asal jawab saja tadi, tapi mungkin sajakan mereka sudah jadian!" Jawab Luhan sedikit menjelaskan.  
"Kalian sedang membicarakan apaan sih?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba.  
"Astaga! Kris-ge kau mengagetkan ku tau!" Ujar Tao kesal.  
"Haha maaf baby panda-ku! habisnya kau dan Luhan terlihat serius sekali membicarakan suatu hal!" Kata Kris meminta maaf.  
"Kami hanya membicarakan Lay yang senyum-senyum terus kok ge!" Ucap Luhan memberitahu Kris.  
"Oh jadi soal itu!" Ujar Kris seadanya.  
"Memangnya kau tau sesuatu ge?" Tanya Tao penasaran.  
"Suho sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Lay!" Jawab Kris santai.  
"Apa?! jadi kemungkinan itu sudah terjadi!" Kata Luhan sedikit kaget.  
"Ya begitulah!" Ucap Kris seadanya.  
"Lu-ge, Kris-ge kita harus minta traktiran nih ke Lay!" Ujar Tao semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di sebuah taman)

.

.

{Kau ingin membicarakan soal apa?} Tanya Baekhyun bingung.  
"Maaf Baekie, aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan denganmu!" Kata Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah karena akan menyakiti hati orang lain.  
{Tapi kenapa? ku pikir hubungan kita baik-baik saja!} Ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan air matanya agar tak keluar.  
"Aku sudah tak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu! ku pikir kita hanya bisa berteman saja, maafkan aku!" Ujar Sehun sedikit menjelaskan.  
{Baiklah, kalau itu yang terbaik untuk kita!} Kata Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya karena tak kuat menahan air matanya lagi.  
"Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang! permisi!" Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan pergi menuju pulang ke rumahnya.  
{Kenapa? kenapa semuanya jadi begini!} Batin Baekhyun sambil menangis.

.

.

"Aish, eomma ini selalu saja menyuruhku membelikan makanan kesukaannya! padahalkan ada appa yang selalu bersedia setiap saat untuk membelikannya!" Gerutu Chanyeol pelan sambil berjalan menuju pulang ke rumahnya namun saat melewati sebuah taman dia seperti mendengar suara tangisan seseorang lalu dia pun berjalan memasuki taman tersebut untuk mencari tau asal suara tersebut.  
"Lho itu seperti Baekhyun! bagaimana ini? apa aku samperin saja ya? aish, tapi bagaimana jika dia tak suka di temui sedang menangis? ah sudahlah aku samperin saja!" Gumam Chanyeol pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk lalu setelah sampai Chanyeol pun duduk di samping Baekhyun.  
"Kau kenapa? apa ada masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati namun tanpa di duga Baekhyun malah memeluk Chanyeol sambil tetap menangis.  
"Omona, dia memelukku!" Batin Chanyeol senang.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian tangisan Baekhyun pun berhenti, Lalu Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

.

{Terimakasih} Ujar Baekhyun berterimakasih pada Chanyeol.  
"Sama-sama, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.  
{Hubunganku dengan Sehun sudah berakhir} Jawab Baekhyun jujur.  
"Oh begitu" Kata Chanyeol seadanya dan di balas dengan keterdiaman Baekhyun.  
"Aku tau ini salah, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun.  
{Apa?} Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.  
"Aku.. sebenarnya sudah lama sekali memperhatikanmu dari sebelum kau menjadi kekasih Sehun, bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku selalu memperhatikanmu! aku mencintaimu!" Ujar Chanyeol menyampaikan perasaannya selama ini pada Baekhyun.  
{Kau mencintaiku?} Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.  
"Ya aku mencintaimu, tapi aku yakin kau tak suka padaku apalagi menjadi kekasihku!" Jawab Chanyeol jujur.  
{Bagaimana kalau aku mau menjadi kekasihmu?} Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.  
"Apa?! itu tidak mungkin!" Ucap Chanyeol tak percaya.  
{Aku mencintaimu! aku mau menjadi kekasihmu!} Ujar Baekhyun sambil masih tersenyum.  
"Jadi kau mau menjadi kekasihku? dan kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol meminta keyakinan sekali lagi dari Baekhyun.  
{Iya aku mau! aku mencintaimu, Yeolie!} Jawab Baekhyun yakin dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pagi hari di koridor sekolah)

.

.

"Hei kalian!" Sapa Sehun pada ke-4 orang yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor.  
"Hei juga!" Sapa balik Lay mewakili teman-temannya.  
"Oh ya bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Luhan? sebentar saja, tak akan lama kok!" Kata Sehun meminta izin pada teman-temannya Luhan.  
"Memangnya kau ingin bicara apa dengan adikku? bicarakan di sini saja!" Ucap Kris yang khawatir dengan Luhan.  
"Haha Kris-ge kau tak boleh gitu dong! ya sudah kau boleh kok berbicara dengan Lu-ge, ku titip ya Lu-ge kau harus jaga dengan baik! kajja kita ke kelas Kris-ge, Lay-ah!" Ujar Tao mencoba merayu Kris agar membolehkan Sehun bebicara dengan Luhan sambil menarik tangan Kris pelan lalu berjalan pergi menuju kelas 3B di ikuti Lay yang berjalan di belakang Tao dan Kris.  
"Maaf ya Kris-ge memang sangat mengkhawatirkanku!" Kata Luhan meminta maaf pada Sehun.  
"Tak apa-apa kok!" Ucap Sehun seadanya.  
"Kau mau membicarakan soal apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.  
"Aku akan mengatakan padamu sesuatu tapi bukan di sini!" Jawab Sehun sambil mendorong pelan kursi roda Luhan menuju taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di ruang musik)

.

.

"Apa?! jadi kau sudah jadian dengan Baekhyun? Wah, ini sulit di percaya!" Ujar Chen tak percaya setelah mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol.  
"Ya terserah padamu mau percaya padaku atau tidak!" Kata Chanyeol santai.  
"Tapi kenapa Sehun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun tiba-tiba begini ya?" Tanya Xiumin penasaran.  
"Ntahlah kata Baekie, sih Sehun sudah tak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi pada Baekie!" Jawab Chanyeol jujur.  
"Pokoknya selamat deh untukmu, Yeol! semoga kau dan Baekhyun bisa langgeng hubungannya!" Ucap Chen mendoakan Chanyeol.  
"Amin! makasih,Chen!" Ujar Chanyeol berterimakasih pada Chen.  
"Sama-sama sahabat-ku!" Kata Chen seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di kelas 3B)

.

.

"Luhan kemana? kenapa hanya ber-3 saja?" Tanya Kai penasaran saat hanya melihat Kris, Lay, dan Tao.  
"Lu-ge sedang berbicara dengan Sehun!" Jawab Lay jujur.  
"Bicara? dengan Sehun? apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Tanya Kai kepo.  
"Aku tak tau, tapi yang pasti aku sangat yakin mereka akan membicarakan hal yang serius!" Ucap Tao sedikit tersenyum.  
"Pokoknya kalau adik-ku di sakitin, aku yang akan memukulnya!" Ujar Kris sedikit kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di taman belakang sekolah)

.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.  
"Ini" Ucap Sehun sambil menunjukan sebuah kalung pada Luhan.  
"Lho itukan kalungku!" Ujar Luhan kaget saat melihat kalungnya yang sempat hilang ternyata ada di Sehun.  
"Ini, ambilah!" Kata Sehun sambil memberikan kalung itu pada Luhan.  
"Terimakasih sudah mengembalikan kalungku!" Ucap Luhan sambil menerima kalung itu dari Sehun lalu memakai kalung tersebut di lehernya.  
"Apakah kau masih ingat siapa yang memberikan kalung itu padamu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap ke arah Luhan.  
"Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? apa dia adalah anak kecil waktu itu!" Batin Luhan sambil menatap ke arah Sehun.  
"Hei Lu, kenapa kau tak menjawabku?" Ujar Sehun menyadarkan lamunan Luhan.  
"Ah iya, aku masih mengingatnya!" Kata Luhan jujur.  
"Jika ku katakan anak kecil itu adalah aku, apa kau percaya?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan  
"Jadi benar kau adalah anak kecil waktu itu?" Tanya balik Luhan pada Sehun.  
"Iya Lu, aku anak kecil itu! sebenarnya sejak saat itu aku selalu memikirkanmu, bahkan aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu lagi! ternyata tuhan menjawab semua doa-doa ku dengan mempertemukan mu dengan ku kembali di sini!" Jawab Sehun sedikit menjelaskan.  
"Sejak saat itu aku juga berharap bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi, ternyata kita benar-benar bisa bertemu lagi di sini!" Ucap Luhan sambil menatap ke arah Sehun.  
"Dan kau tau, Lu? aku sebenarnya sudah menyukaimu sejak saat itu dan seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan ku tumbuh menjadi cinta! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu! dan ku harap kau mau menjadi kekasihku!" Ujar Sehun mengukapkan perasaannya selama ini pada Luhan.  
"Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku juga jatuh cinta pada pesonamu waktu itu! sampai sekarang pun rasa cintaku itu tak pernah berubah! aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Hun-ah! dan ya aku mau menjadi kekasihmu!" Kata Luhan jujur sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun.  
"Terimakasih, Lu!" Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan.  
"Sama-sama, Hun-ah!" Ujar Luhan sambil membalas pelukan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di kelas 3A)

.

.

"What?! jadi kakak beradik ini sudah mendapatkan kekasih dalam waktu yang sama ya!" Kata Kyungsoo sedikit menyindir Baekhyun dan Suho setelah mendengar cerita dari Suho dan Baekhyun.  
"Ya memangnya kenapa? kau iri, Soo?" Tanya Suho ikut menyindir Kyungsoo.  
"Haha sorry ya, Suho-ya! aku sih setia sama sih Kai saja!" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sedikit tertawa.  
{Itu baru sahabat-ku!} Ucap Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum.  
"Haha iya, Baek!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan sedikit tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Siang hari di koridor sekolah)

.

.

"Hei, Baek!" Sapa Luhan saat berpapasan dengan Baekhyun di koridor sekolah dan di balas dengan senyuman dari Baekhyun.  
"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Kata Luhan sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun.  
{Tentu, apa?} Ucap Baekhyun sedikit penasaran.  
"Apakah kau pernah tinggal di china sebelumnya?" Tanya Luhan meminta kepastian pada Baekhyun.  
{Iya, aku pernah tinggal di china!} Jawab Baekhyun jujur.  
"Sebenarnya kau memiliki banyak ke samaan dengan seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku!" Ujar Luhan sambil masih menatap ke arah Baekhyun.  
{Maksudmu dengan Xiao Baek, ya kan?} Kata Baekhyun sambil ikut menatap ke arah Luhan.  
"Astaga! jadi kau benar-benar Xiao Baek yang ku kenal?" Tanya Luhan sambil sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya.  
{Iya Xiao Lu, aku Xiao Baek!} Jawab Baekhyun sambil ikut mengeluarkan air matanya lalu memeluk Luhan.  
"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi! maafkan aku, aku sungguh bodoh telah membuatmu pergi dulu! aku benar-benar bodoh, Xiao Baek!" Ucap Luhan menangis sambil membalas pelukan Baekhyun.  
{Kau tak bodoh, Xiao Lu! kau adalah saudaraku yang terbaik!} Ujar Baekhyun setelah melepas pelukannya pada Luhan.  
"Terimakasih, karena kau tetap menganggapku saudaramu!" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.  
{Iya, sama-sama!} Ucap Baekhyun sambil ikut tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berakhirlah semua dengan bahagia, kisah dua orang saudara yang sempat terpisahkan namun di pertemukan kembali. Bahkan bukan hanya itu saja kisah cinta mereka pun juga berakhir bahagia dengan mendapatkan orang yang benar-benar mencintai mereka tanpa peduli apapun kekurangan mereka. Dan sedikit bumbu persahabatan yang sangat menyenangkan, mereka di kelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka dengan tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-E.N.D-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks untuk semua yang telah membaca, menfollow, menfauvorit, serta mereview FF ku ini. :)

.

.

Mohon maaf, jika FF ini tidak sesuai ke inginan chingudeul. :)

.

.

Sekalian mau promosi FF ku yang berjudul 'Can be Love?' tolong mampir di baca dan di review FF ku yang itu ya chingudeul hehe :) Thanks.


End file.
